Cheering up Troy
by zanessahearts
Summary: Troy's depressed, all he wants to do this summer is morn in his room. But his friends have had enough, they have a plan to get Troy out of his room but they soon find out it's harder then they expected, they'll have to go to plan Gabriella. TxG, ZxS, CxT
1. Chapter 1

**:) :) :) why hello there **

**I knoowww, another one shot, but i like writing one shots, no commitments with them, my other full length stories are going down hill cause i lost inspiration with them.**

**enjoy cause, i personally find this story quite funny :)**

* * *

"Thank God you're here" Lucille Bolton sighed as she opened her front door on a Saturday afternoon, a large group of teenagers flooded inside her house

"How bad is it?" Ryan asked worried

"Worse then that time when he was 8 and his dog died" Lucille nodded receiving gasps from certain members of her sons group of friends.

"That bad" Chad nodded, he understood, he was one of the unfortunate ones to be there for the death of Minty the labrador.

"Go right up, he's in his room"

"You did the right thing calling us Mrs. B" Jason informed her before the group started to walk up the stairs stopping in front of their friends bedroom door

"I feel for the boy" Zeke sympathized for his friend

"I think this is just stupid, he's a baby" Sharpay rolled her eyes, not wanting to be there, she could have been relaxing by her pool but noooo Troy's needs are more important then her's, pfft whatever.

"Troy's always been a little.. sensitive" Taylor mumbled and sent glares to the boys who thought that was funny "Especially with this though"

"You guys know where probably not gonna get anywhere here.. especially since Gabriella's 2 hours away visiting her dad" Kelsie warned the group

Chad sighed, knowing it was right "We still gotta try"

"Right, lets do this" Ryan agreed

"Should we like, put our hands in or something?" Jason asked earning a few slaps over the head before Chad opened the door, the rest of the group filling into the dark room

"Hey budd- whoa!" Chad cut him self off when he tripped over something that felt like a basketball on the floor, falling on his face.

"Man I wish I could have seen that" Zeke mumbled once he had finished laughing into the dark.

"Then we have light!" Sharpay exclaimed pulling up the blinds in Troy's room letting light in. The friends gasped as they looked around the room, the big spacious room had disappeared under piles of clothes and rubbish and toys, you couldn't even see the floor anymore.

"oh ew, Sharpay pull the blinds down!" Taylor joked holding her nose in between her fingers

"Where's troy?" Kelsie wondered looking around the room, he wasn't on the bed, in the wardrobes or on the ground

"Oh no the room ate him!" Jason gasped suddenly jumping up onto the bed in fright

"OWWW!"

Jason looked down under his feet before pointing to the ground "It speaks!"

"Yeah it speaks and it's about to whoop you're ass if you don't get off my bed, your squishing me!"

"Troy?" Ryan asked bending so he could see under the bed "Hey Troy buddy" He waved to the brunette boy under the bed glaring at him

Jason jumped down allowing Troy to shuffle out before turning and face planting onto the bed "Go away" he stated simply

"Come on buddy, get up. We're gonna go play some ball then whoop Baylor's ass in COD again" Chad suggested moving so he was beside his friends bed

"You did not whoop my ass" Zeke mumbled

"I don't wanna" Troy shook his head "I'm depressed"

"why?" Jason asked and the group groaned, seriously?

"because, I have no reason of life now!"

"Oh seriously? Over some stupid t-shirt!" Sharpay threw her hands in the air

Troy gasped flipping over and moving up so his back was leaning against his headboard "Evil women!" He pointed at her and quickly caught the pillow she flung at him "It's not just a t shirt, it's my kobe jersey! And its gone!"

"Oh well in that case, why don't you just slit your wrists and get it over with then" Sharpay said sarcastically

Troy shook his head slowly "Thought about it, but that wouldn't be fair to my millions of fans, then Gabriella would have to live without me and I wouldn't wanna do that to her" he mumbled

"Glad we don't have a impact on why you should not kill yourself" Chad rolled his eyes

"why don't we go down to the mall and buy you a new jersey" Kelsie wondered trying to brighten up the mood like she usual would in these situations.

Troy gasped again and turned to chad "please set her straight" he said desperately before flipping over onto his stomach again and hiding himself under his blankets

"He got that jersey the very first time we went to a basketball game" Chad told her the short story of how he received the shirt

"Wouldn't it be small for you then?" Taylor wondered

Troy faked a laugh "That didn't matter to me! I had it hanging up then brie wore it one day and then I couldn't be bothered hanging it back up so I left it somewhere and now it's gone!" his whine was muffled into the pillow he had clutched onto

"we didn't come to make you more depressed we came to take you out man, ever since you lost that jersey a few days ago you've been copped up here, it's not healthy and not to mention you're wasting you summer break" Ryan pointed out

Troy shook his head "No"

"I made you some coookiiees" Zeke tempted him pulling out a zip lock bag that he had packed his choc chip cookies in

Troy sat up letting the blanket and pillow flop down "Cookies" He mumbled reaching out both arms

Zeke smiled "There you go buddy" He handed him the bag of cookies and Troy smiled before laying back down and opening the bag

Sharpay watched Troy bit into the first cookie, twitching she looked over at Zeke and sighed "Zeeekkkeeey! Those were mine!"

Zeke looked over at his girlfriend and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I'll make you more later baby" He told her and she just huffed at him

"See buddy, you'll be fine" Chad tapped his friend on the shoulder

"And if you come out with us we'll go to Zeke's and make you even more cookies!" Taylor tempted Troy once he had finished the bag

He looked like he was considering it for a while before he shook his head "No! my jerseys missing, I don't deserve to be happy!" He yelled stubbornly

Taylor sighed impatiently "Did you look everywhere?"

Troy rolled his eyes "Look at my room Taylor, does it look like I looked?"

"Actually it looks like you just made a big mess of things" Kelsie mumbled looking around the room and feeling a bit queasy as she spotted a half eating, half moldy sandwich laying on top of a pair of what seemed to be dirty underwear

"We could go rag on that kid who smells his own farts.." Jason asked taking a shot at it

"oh ewww" Sharpay and Taylor scrunched up their noses

"We could play, I never?" Jason asked again remembering the time the group of them had played, he seemed to enjoy it

Troy shook his head "Neither, pass, sorry you lose, thanks for coming. Bye" he waved his hand in goodbye as he laid down on his back

Sharpay suddenly getting a great Idea gasped "I have Gabriella's spare keys, I could let you in and we could look around her roooom" didn't all guys want to do that? like look through her underwear draw or something? She could explain it to her.. maybe

Troy chuckled "Sharpay, if youre under any impression that I haven't been through all the things in my girlfriends room then you must be stupider then I thought" fail

Sharpay sighed "whatever, I tried"

"OH! We could throw toilet paper rolls at mrs. Darbus's house" Zeke pumped his fist in the air thinking he had won

Troy shook his head "Nothing will get me out of this room!"

"Well something has to man!" Chad sighed before smirking, getting an idea. He grabbed onto one of Troy's feet signaling for Ryan to help and for Zeke and Jason to do the other foot, in one quick moment they all pulled and Troy went flying off his bed and landing on the ground, they all let go in panic

Taylor and Sharpay began laughing hysterically as Troy hurried back onto his bed after groaning on the floor in pain for a few seconds

"To hard?" Jason wondered and Zeke nodded

"mmmuuuummmy!" Troy groaned on his bed

"Mommy?" Kelsie questioned before laughing along with Sharpay and Taylor

"Damn I should have filmed that" Taylor muttered disappointed

"Dude, if you don't get up in 5 seconds I swear to god I will tell everyone in this room about you and Georgie smith in the seventh grade" Chad warned and Troy sat up in bed

"You wouldn't" He muttered but Chad just nodded, testing him "I'll get buster on you!" he threatened referring to his dog

"Dude buster is you're mums Chihuahua, you only named it buster cause you wanted it to sound tuff, cause it's the only dog you've had since you were like 8" Chad pointed out and everyone laughed

"you have a Chihuahua? I've always wanted one of those" Ryan asked looking around thinking Troy had buried it under his piles of junk or something

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Zeke wondered making Jason laugh from beside him

"Hey, buster is not a Chihuahua, he is a deadly pit bull!" Troy dramatically pointed at Chad from the safety of his bed

Taylor rolled her eyes "We believe you hunny.. troy don't you think you'd have a lot more fun hanging out with your friends on a beautiful day like this then mopping around in here?" She tried her nicer side on him, reaching out from the side of Troy's bed to flip the hair that laid across his forehead over out of his eyes

"hunny?" Chad asked looking over at his girlfriend who just shot him a glare

Troy smiled over at Taylor "mmmm no" He shook his head and faked a frown

Taylor huffed "Fine" She crossed her arms

"We could go into Mc. Donald's and start a food fight like last time?" Kelsie suggested but Troy just groaned

"I've already done that, you guys are missing the big picture!"

"We know, the big picture is that you're jerseys gone" Ryan rolled his eyes

"yes, there you go, you got it. Now leave me alone to morn!" Troy whined throwing his face into the pillow next to him

"You didn't even know what morning meant until a week ago!" Sharpay pointed out

"It doesn't matter" Troy muffled into the pillow

"Time out you guys, come over here" Chad lead the group to the other side of Troy's room and they all huddled in

"Hey this is just like basketball" Jason commented on the way they made the perfect circle

"we need a new plan" Taylor stated the obvious to everyone

"Good, now who has any ideas" Zeke asked the group who all seemed to go silent

"Gabriella?" Kelsie questioned weakly, not knowing if that was the right thing to suggest.

"Yeah Gabriella does have her ways of making him do things he doesn't wanna do" Sharpay laughed at her own joke but stopped as the group stared over at her "alright, whatever" she shrugged

"That would be good.. but she's not here. Baby go make out with Troy" Chad ordered Taylor who gasped

"no" She shook her head "plus I don't look anything like Gabriella"

"Jason go pull down the blinds" Chad pushed Jason towards the window

"Jason don't" Taylor warned Jason who just nodded confused and went back to join the circle "even if it was dark I don't sound like her and I'm pretty sure Troy could tell the difference between my kisses and Gabriella's"

"True, I definitely would tell"

Taylor jumped quickly shocked and the group broke the circle to turn around and see Troy standing there looking over them "see told you" she looked over at Chad was a satisfied smirk

Troy walked back over to his bed and sat back down "Damn we should have grabbed him while he was standing" Ryan joked and Kelsie laughed

Sharpay sighed not wanting to give up yet, she grabbed onto the basketball on the ground picking it up and walking towards Troy waving it in his face "Troysie.. follow the basketball troy" She talked to him as if he were a baby while slowly moving back towards the door

Troy shook his head "You guys are really bad at this!"

"We're just running out of ideas and you're not helping dude!" Chad sighed running a hand through his hair

"GET UP!" Zeke yelled pulling on the blankets and ripping them out from beneath him making him fall to the ground again

Troy shook his head like a baby grabbing onto his inflatable large hammer he had won at a festival that was luckily just next to him "I'm not going anywhere! I'm depressed, and am in morning, unless you can get me my jersey back I wont be going anywhere!" _until Gabriella gets back _he thought to himself but decided not to say it out loud and look like a total pansy, even if they already knew it anyway. He swung his hammer around a few times before throwing it at Jason who seemed to find his actions too funny.

"Alright fine, we'll be back though Troy" Chad threatened before walking towards the door "We will win!" He threw his fist in the air before walking out the door followed by the others

"Did it work?" Lucille asked the group as they walked down the stairs

"No" Ryan shook his head felling guilty

Lucille sighed "Well you did try, he's just being stubborn"

"We do have another plan though mrs. B, we'll be back tomorrow" Sharpay assured her and they said their goodbyes before walking out to the front yard

"Is Gabriella our other plan?" Jason asked and watched the blonde nod "How are we going to get her? She's at her dads"

"I have my ways with that girl" Sharpay mumbled "Me, Taylor and Kelsie will go back to my house, call her and then we're planning on tanning for the rest of the day, we'll call you in the morning and met you back here" she told the boys who just nodded

"I don't know about this plan.. it seems dodgy" Chad shook his head having doubts

"Well that would be your opinion" Sharpay mumbled giving Zeke a quick peck on the lips goodbye before dragging off Kelsie and Taylor

"Are you sure this Is going to work?" Kelsie asked

"Why doesn't anyone trust me? No one knows Gabriella better then me, ok maybe Troy and that is a strong maybe, she'll come, she doesn't even like it up at her dads, he owns a farm, they practically share their backyard with like a hundred cows"

"Hello boys" Taylor greeted the others out front of Troy's house the next morning as Sharpay her and Kelsie got out of Sharpay's car and walked towards the boys who were already waiting there.

"We got here the time you said Gabriella would be getting here, but she's still not here" Zeke stated the obvious "I thought you said she was coming"

"She is coming, maybe they got delayed, maybe there were cows on the roads" Sharpay laughed

"What ever, you better hope she gets here or we got nothing, I mean we've seen Troy this way before we don't exactly treat it like the end of the world, last year when he did this if we couldn't get him out we used to just wait it out and a few more days later he'd be back to normal or course Gabby wasn't at our school then but Lucille's breaking my heart" Ryan stated with a sigh ending his rant

Kelsie nodded "I know what you mean she seems to think Troy's going through some type of bad depression… but really he's just being stupid"

"Hellooo, help me!" Gabriella yelled from the drive way as she tried to drag her heavy bag across to them but failed

"Gabs!" The group yelled running over to her, Zeke taking her bag off her and lifting it up over her shoulder

"Show off" She mumbled at him before smiling and giving him a hug "Hey guys" She gave quick hugs to everyone else before sighing "What's up with him now?"

"Something about a shirt" Taylor lead the way towards the front door

Gabriella rolled her eyes "That would do it"

"How was your dads?" Jason asked

Gabriella threw her hands in the air "Gross, I mean I love my dad and any time I can spend with him is great, just well why should I have to come to him, I would rather not spend my summer break milking cows!" She whined and Sharpay scrunched up her nose from beside her

"Oh ew, see I did you a favor" She stated and Gabriella smiled hugging her again in thanks

"Gabriella, why didn't you just get your dad to drop off your bag at your house? Or you could have stopped there before you came here?" Chad wondered looking over at Zeke who was showing no sign of the big bag weighing him down, but he was a curious boy

Gabriella knocked on the wooden door before turning to Chad "My dad didn't drive me it was one of my friends that lives up there and mum wasn't home and I gave my keys to Sharpay in case she needed anything, which by the way I would like back" She pointed out turning to her best friend who just shrugged and pulled out the keys giving it to her "Thank you"

"Oh kids! Come in" Lucille opened the door quickly "You can go up stairs and try again but I'm in the midst of watching titanic and I cannot miss it" she stated before running off towards the loungeroom

The gang shrugged before walking inside the house towards the stairs

Gabriella watched Kelsie as she climbed the stairs pull out a pair of gloves "What are they for?" She asked confused

"You'll see when you get in there" Kelsie muttered making Gabriella even more confused

"Alright here's the plan" Chad started as they reached Troy's bedroom door

"Chad's kind of been like the Fred to our mystery gang the past two days" Taylor filled in Gabriella making her laugh before getting shushed by Ryan

"As I was saying, the plan is, we all go in but Gabriella will go over to him by herself since we all had our turn yesterday but failed miserably"

"Simple plan" Jason nodded along with everyone self

"Alright lets go" Chad opened the door taking in a big breath

Gabriella walked into the room instantly stepping on something that felt like clothes, the light brought in from the door being open showed his room was extremely messy and by the looks of it Troy was the lump under the covers on the bed

"ehh whaattt" Came out from the bed and the gang stayed along the wall with the door but Gabriella crept closer

"Troy" she whispered as she looked down to the ground making sure she didn't step on anything to gross, yeah spilt putty would do it, she whipped her feet on the wet towel laying next to it

Troy quickly shot up moving his arms frantically to get the blankets off him, he looked around the dark room noticing a familiar figure walking over to him cautiously "Brie!" He reached out grabbing onto her hand pulling her so she collided into his chest, he fell down back onto his bed with her in his arms, Troy tightened his grip on her once they had stopped bouncing

Gabriella laughed quietly laying her hands on his shoulders "Hi baby" She greeted him before leaning down to kiss him

Troy pulled away before burring his head into her hair the flowed down over her shoulders "did they tell you?" He whispered well aware his friends were watching from across the room

Gabriella lifted herself up so she was straddling his waist, she rubbed his chest soothingly and shook her head "Not exactly, I just heard you hadn't left your room in a few days. Baby don't you think you should go outside and do something fun on your holidays instead of being copped up in here over some t shirt?"

Troy gasped "they got you to!" He stated and Gabriella laughed making troy instantly loosen up, he placed his hands on her thighs using his thumbs to rub up and down "It's not just some t shirt" He mumbled

Gabriella smiled leaning down and kissing his cheek lingering there for a minute "then what is it?" She whispered in her ear nibbling on it before sitting back up

An 'mmmm' sound admitted from Troy's throat and he clutched onto Gabriella's thighs flipping her over so he was on top of her, carefully of course, she just got back and he didn't want to hurt her "it's my kobe Jersey! It's gone, poff out of no where, I've had that thing since I was 14"

"3 whole years" both of them heard Sharpay muttered from the other side of the room but ignored it

Gabriella thought back trying to remember a Kobe jersey. She gasped, oh no

"I know! It's horrible!" Troy nodded his head

"No" Gabriella shook her head before wriggling out from under Troy grabbing onto his hand and pulling him out of his bed over towards the group

"See takes us four guys pulling on his legs to get him out of bed but she just has to grab his hand" Ryan pointed out as they rushed over towards them

"Zeke, bag" Gabriella said as she ran over to him with Troy behind her

Zeke nodded letting the heavy bag dropped to the ground in a thud and Gabriella let go of troy's hand bending down to open her bag looking up to smile at Ryan who had opened up the blinds so she could see better

"The light!" Troy squinted his eyes as he looked out the window before back down to his girlfriend who was searching through her bag vigorously "Baby I don't see anything in that bag that could be so important" He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck

Gabriella finding the item she was looking for got up and hid it behind her back quickly facing Troy, hearing the gasp of her friends from behind her "I know, shut up" She told them before looking up at Troy who still seemed confused "Troy, baby, um. Remember you let me wear that jersey that one night last week? And then I kind of took it home with me without you uh knowing. Then the next day you were complaining about how you were running out of tops or something and you made me bring back the ones I had the day before I left for dads?" Troy nodded before gasping and pointing at Gabriella who nodded holding out the Jersey for him to grab off her in a rush

"Traitor!" Troy hugged the jersey to his body

"Let me finish, I swear I was going to give that one back to you cause I know how much that means but well you didn't even notice I had that one really and I wanted something that would remind me of you since you don't get cell reception up there and I thought you wouldn't notice it missing a few more days" she smiled uncertainly at her boyfriend who was looking over at her

Troy looked down at his jersey and over at his girlfriend, his frown turned into a grin quickly and he held out the jersey to her "here have it"

"What, Troy no it's yours i-"

"Seriously, if it reminds you of me then keep it, plus you look hot in it" He smirked holding it out further to her

"Seriously?" Chad asked in disbelief

Gabriella smiled grabbing onto the Jersey before taking a step forward and throwing her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his. Troy's arms instantly wrapped around her waist pulling her in closer as his tongue slipped through her lips.

"Ah alright guys.." Jason tried to break them apart a few seconds later "seriously.. virgin eyes here" He nodded his head side ways towards Kelsie who just blushed "OI!"

Troy rose up his hand holding out his middle finger to where he remembered Jason was and groaned as Gabriella pulled away. She smiled up at him pecking him quickly on the lips "I love you" She told him before grabbing onto one of Troy's hands that were around her waist and turning around "Now come on, it's summer and we're going swimming" She stated easily pulling him out of his bedroom door, he followed her with a smirk

"Seriously?" Chad asked again, how did she do it?

"Whipped Bolton!" Zeke yelled down the hallway and Jason made the sound affect from beside him

"damn straight!" they heard Troy's voice yell from the stairs and they all started to laugh running to catch up

easiest way to cheer up Troy Bolton? here's a hint, she owns his kobe jersey.

* * *

**did you enjoy it? find it funny? find it to mushy? or something else? tell me in a review ;)**

**xx lisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheer Up Troy (part 2)**

**So I decided im gonna make Cheer Up Troy into a four shot.. or five shot, i havent really decided how far i want it to go yet :) **

**anyway i hope you enjoy Troy's problem this time around **

* * *

"Jesus we can't go anywhere with you!" Sharpay Whined dropping her head down onto the park bench "So you're fighting with Chad, watch out the worlds falling apart!"

"You don't care about me, what kind of friend are you?" Troy wondered as he laid his head down onto the bench like Sharpay had

"Why is it that everytime we all go out Sharpay and Troy start to fight?" Ryan wondered looking over at Kelsie who shrugged

"Two big personalities like that? putting them both together in the same room, that will always be risky" Kelsie tried to make sense of it

"Baby I'm sure you'll make up, I mean the fights kind of stupid" Gabriella tried to cheer up Troy as she sat beside him and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly hoping it would calm him down a little, this was one of the toughest problems with Troy that she always had trouble helping him with, Chad and Troy had always had a weird bro-mance and every time they had a fight it was as if to Troy the world really was ending (or lit on fire with a giant flame thrower, as he put it once), Gabriella didn't want to know how he was around the gang when he and her had their fights.

"No it's not" Troy mumbled not moving the slightest

Zeke laughed to himself quickly stopping once Gabriella shot him a glare "What? It is stupid, I mean you guys are seriously fighting over COD?"

"That game ruins lives!" Troy straightened up in his seat pointing accusingly at Zeke making him roll his eyes "It's addictive and awesome, but it's ruins lives, trust me"

"It ruins relationships too" Taylor mumbled under her breath "I can not tell you how many times Chad has rather played cod then make out with me when I'm over his house"

"Really?" Gabriella asked surprised

"Yes! As if you don't know the feeling" Taylor looked over at Gabriella throwing her hands in the air

"No not really" Gabriella shook her head looking over at Sharpay

"No me neither" Sharpay shook her head turning to look at Taylor

"Oh great, well he's getting it next time, and when i say it i mean the back of my hand" Taylor placed her hands on her hips obviously annoyed.

"You know we came here to play some ball, and we haven't even made it to the court yet" Jason complained as he spun the basketball around on his index finger with perfect skill "All I'm saying is we better get down there before someone takes it from us"

"You know not everything is about basketball" Kelsie shot at Jason making all the boys around gasp

"Now that just made me more upset" Troy shook his head at Kelsie

"You are so sensitive, how do you put up with it?" Sharpay wondered looking over at her best friend Gabriella who just shrugged

"You learn to deal with it" was all Gabriella said

"What does that mean?" Troy asked turning to look at his girlfriend

"Uh.. so Chad got more kills then you in cod huh?" She changed the subject back to Troy and Chad's fight so she didn't have to deal with his last sentence

"yessss" Troy dragged dropping his head back down onto the bench

"Alright that part of the fight I get, I mean if Jason got more kills then me on my own cod game and I would lose it, but why did you have to bring up the fact that you're not a virgin and he still is" Zeke wondered leaning up against the tree which was planted right next to the wooden bench.

"Cause I wanted to hurt him"

"Yeah well I would appreciate it if you didn't use that against him anymore" Taylor piped into the conversation

"I wonder what he's doing now?" Troy sighed leaning his head against Gabriella's shoulder

"You have got to be joking me! You sound like you're in love with him!" Sharpay threw her hands in the air in disbelief

"Why are you still here" Troy whined picking up Gabriella's water bottle and skirting some in Sharpay's direction, grinning slightly when the water hit her straight in the face

Sharpay gasped freezing still as she shot Troy the dirtiest greasy she could master "Oh hell no! Gabriella you better get him away from me" She stood up from her position as well as everyone else sitting on the bench

Troy ran behind Gabriella ducking "No, baby don't let her kill me!" He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist holding her infront of him

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Troy, she's not gonna kill you"

"I wont?" Sharpay yelled as she tried to wipe off the water splashes on her face

"Have some sympathy I'm depressed" Troy mentioned from behind Gabriella

"This is just like the 'stolen jersey'" Ryan used finger brackets around the words 'stolen jersey'

"My bad" Gabriella laughed nervously looking back at Ryan who laughed along with her

"this is nothing like my stolen jersey, this is much worse! I've lost my only best friend!" Troy whined again and Gabriella pushed herself away from him

"What?" the entire group asked glaring over at Troy

"finnnee, I've lost one of my best friends!" Troy rephrased his last sentence

"That's better" Sharpay nodded her head

"No I didn't mean you, why would i include you in that?"

"Baby, really there's only so many times a day I can save you from her" Gabriella said taking a step between Sharpay and Troy again

Taylor's phone started to ring, checking the id she froze putting it back into her pocket

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Kelsie asked pointing to the phone still ringing through her jean pockets

"It can wait" Taylor said waving a hand as if to say it wasn't important

Troy gasped pointing at Taylor "It's Chad isn't it!"

"No" Taylor shook her head quickly

Jason quickly reached into Taylor's pocket grabbing the phone and throwing it to Ryan before Taylor could tackle him for it "It is!" Ryan yelled waving the phone in the air

"Answer it Troy" Kelsie suggested as Ryan passed him the phone

Troy looked at it quickly before shaking his head "No, you answer it" He passed it to Gabriella who sighed and answered it "loud speaker"

She nodded turning the phone to loudspeaker "Taylor Mckessie's phone" was the first thing that came to her mind

"_Gabriella? What are you doing with Taylor's phone"_ Chads voice asked through the other line and Troy gave the finger signal for everyone to be quiet, making a few people roll their eyes

"Well I uh.. um well she-" Gabriella stumbled not knowing what to say

Troy groaned "baby you suck"

"Shut up!" Gabriella protested slapping her boyfriend lightly over the shoulder

"_What's going on?" _Chad wondered

"Gabriella can't keep a secret!" Zeke yelled so Chad would hear him on the other end, an amuse smile on his face

"That was lame" Troy told Zeke which made his grin turn into a frown

"Seriously, then you should have answered it!" Gabriella threw a hand in the air giving Zeke a bad look

"Give me the phone Gabriella" Taylor instructed holding a hand out

Gabriella sighed passing her the mobile "fine"

Taylor nodded a thankyou and walked off taking it away from the group and turning it off loudspeaker "Hey baby" she smiled

"_Hey Taylor, what's going on?" _Chad asked into the phone _"I was gonna ask if you wanted to do something but I heard Troy in the background so"_

"Seriously? You're still pissed at him?" Taylor asked rolling her eyes "For god sakes Chad all he said was 'at least I'm not a virgin'"

"_That's not the point, I know you're want to wait until you're married which i'm not thrilled about but for you I'm willing to wait, but you don't bring up that shit in a fight, thats way out of line, he should no that!" _

"Who cares! You are gonna get a lot of 'virgin' jokes throughout high school and college so you should just get used to it!" Taylor whisper yelled so the others wouldn't hear

"_Why are you yelling at me? Troy started it" _Chad whined into the phone

"Yeah well not to sound to mother-ish, but I'm ending it! You're coming here now and you're getting over this stupid fight so you can both play a game of basketball against Zeke and Jason" Taylor ordered him

"_No, I'll end the fight Taylor but not yet, he needs to suffer more" _

"Suffer more? Have you seen him in the pass day or so? He's freaking annoying, even more annoying then that week last year when he constantly sung 'womanizer' over and over again" Taylor cringed remembering that week, if he wanted to sing a Britney song then he should really learn the lyrics

"_That was fucking annoying" _Chad commented remembering as well _"shit you must wanna kill yourself now then" _

"Well not exactly, but Sharpay's about to kill him.. look can you just get over it, Troy really is sorry you can tell, just come around here and don't even mention it"

Chad paused as he thought about it for a moment _"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes or something"_

~~Back with the group~~

"no matter how many times I teach you the art of lying, you-" Sharpay started as she walked up to Gabriella placing a hand on her shoulder

"Oh just shut up, so I can't lie it's not the end of the world" Gabriella rolled her eyes pushing Sharpay's hand off her shoulder

"No but apparently when your fighting with you're best friend it is" Ryan pointed out with a chuckle

"I need new friends!" Troy cried taking a seat on the bench again

"I feel hurt" Jason said placing a hand on his heart

"Please don't be dramatic, that's his job" Kelsie flicked Troy's arm

"I'm not dramatic" Troy shook his head

"Then what are you?" Gabriella asked in disbelief

"I'm just.. spirited"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Sharpay replied

"To me it does! Why are you even here?" He asked once again, looking up at Sharpay who was standing in front of him

"Cause someone has to deflate you're ego"

"What ego?"

"Oh please" Taylor rolled her eyes walking back over to the gang shoving her phone back into her pocket "you're ego is bigger then George cloneys ego"

"I don't know who that is" Troy mumbled

"You know he's actually pretty hot, I used to think he was all old and gross but he's pretty hot" Sharpay pointed out

"Gold digger" Jason hollered before getting slapped over the head from Zeke

"What's that?" Zeke asked in a threatening voice

"Dude, hoes before bro's" Jason commented

Ryan grabbed onto Sharpay before she could pounce at Jaosn "I knew you shouldn't have came out today as soon as you yelled at Geoffrey for not putting enough milk in you're milkshake"

"He's a chef! He should no how to make a milkshake!" Sharpay yelled angrily as Ryan held her back

"I'm scared" Kelsie mumbled stepping further away from Sharpay

"we're getting off track!" Troy whined, which seemed to be the only emotion he could get out lately

"Not everything is about you" Sharpay turned her head quickly to glare at him

Troy nodded instantly "ok, ok" Sharpay nodded looking away to talk with Ryan "Now I'm scared" he whispered to the others who laughed

"Chad's coming" Taylor whispered to Gabriella carefully so Troy wouldn't here

"This should be interesting" Gabriella whispered back before walking into Troy's arms which he had opened for her only seconds earlier, she stepped in between his legs her back against his front and his arms locked around her

"You know, if you and Chad don't make up, I'll be you're best friend" Ryan offered

Troy shook his head before placing his chin down on Gabriella's shoulder "No, it wouldn't be the same"

"Well I feel loved" Ryan mumbled sarcastically just shrugging it off

"You're my best friend" Kelsie smiled over at Ryan who just blushed

"oh well isn't that cute" Troy rolled his eyes

"Hey, you know just cause you're depressed doesn't mean you have to drag down everyone with you!" Kelsie yelled before gasping and putting a hand over her mouth in shock, did she just raise her voice?

"Wow" Sharpay said impressed "I'm rubbing off on her"

"You're mean" Troy raised his eyebrows and he looked over at Kelsie

"I'm sorry.. I don't know-" Kelsie began but was cut off

"Don't apologize it was pretty funny" Jason chuckled "Hey ice-cream!" He gasped turning his head in the direction the music was coming from spotting the ice-cream truck not to far away "Let's go!" he turned back around to the group "come on ice-cream!"

"What are you 12?" Ryan asked looking over at Jason confused

"Yes!" Jason nodded jumping up and down in his spot "Wait.. no" He stopped scratching the back of his head confused

"Oh to bad, the ice-cream man has moved on" Zeke pointed to the truck that had already started driving away

Jason folded his arms and sat down where he was standing, in the grass "you guys are no fun today"

"Oh god what is up with all the boys today? Is it like earth wide pms for guys today?" Sharpay wondered

"that makes no sense" Ryan had to add, it was killing him inside, but luckily he said it low enough so Sharpay wouldn't hear it but a few others snickered a laugh

"I know what we can do" Troy whispered to Gabriella, he went on as he felt her nod slightly "you can talk to Chad and convince him to be my friend again, you're good at convincing people to do things they don't want"

"Troy you're treating this like you just broke up with him or something, it was a stupid fight and you'll both get over it and bond over a completely new PS game!" Gabriella rolled her eyes turning around in his arms so she could face him and Troy's arms loosened around her

"are we fighting?" Troy wondered leaning his forehead down on her shoulder

Gabriella sighed placing one of her hands on his shoulder and the other hand running through his hair "no"

"Good" Troy half grinned picking up his head and kissing her

"What is this? Why aren't you playing ball?" Chad's voice ran through Troy's ear and he broke away from Gabriella pushing her gently to the side

"You wanna play ball?" Troy asked surprised standing up from the bench and walking over to Chad

"Yeah, that's why I came, Taylor told me you guys needed me to play two on two?" Chad asked looking over his best friend curiously

"and you agreed?"

"Yeah.. we always play two on two, me and you kick ass all the time" Chad chuckled looking over at Zeke and Jason

"Wait, aren't you two fighting?" Zeke asked looking back and forth from Troy to Chad

"Yeah"

"No"

"What?" Troy asked taken back

"You thought we were fighting? Wait are we fighting? What's it about?" Chad asked looking around the group who all shrugged

"Troy said you two were arguing about how many kills you got in cod and then something about a virgin joke" Kelsie filled in Chad

"Oh yeah I was pissed off then but I'm over it dude, what you thought we were still fighting?" Chad chuckled

"No" Troy shook his head "lets play" He grabbed the basketball up from the ground and walked towards the court with Chad

"You have got to be joking me" Sharpay watched after the two boys

"It's a guy thing" Jason told Sharpay before following Chad and Troy with Zeke

"Is it?" Kelsie asked looking over at Ryan

"I don't think so.. if it is I didn't get the memo" Ryan shook his head in disbelief

"Did you do this?" Gabriella asked Taylor in a whisper

Taylor nodded "Yeah, I figured it would be better for us when they made up, at least now we don't have to listen to all the whining and complaining"

"Until the next fight or the next time he loses something"

* * *

**(Just a quick note, i'm not sure if people in different countries will no what COD is, basically it's just one of those gun/war/fighting games.)**

**Sorry it's shorter then the last one, but i hope you like it anyway :) **

**Please review, review, review much love, Lisa. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is part three! i know it took me a while to get out but around the start of December, i was pretty depressed about Zac/Vanessa (who know's whats really going on there) and couldn't bring myself to write, but i've pushed myself and this is what came out, so i hope you like it**

**lisa xx**

* * *

"I don't understand why I'm here" Chad didn't even bother to whispered to his girlfriend as he attempted to loosen the black tie around his neck

"Shut up, she'll knock you out" Taylor warned through gritted teeth as she looked around at her friends who were all standing in a straight line facing the 6 foot hole in the ground underneath the big tree inside Sharpay Evans's backyard

"does she know its summer, we live in new Mexico for crying out loud" Kelsie whispered to Jason next to her as she desperately attempted to fan herself with the greeting paper she had gotten fifteen minutes ago, Sharpay had made her wear an extremely thick black floor length gown that also was sleeved.

Sharpay walked over to her group unaware of the obvious whispering coming from around her, she had on a black suit and dark makeup that had over the course of time smudged down her face, her blonde hair done up in a respectful bun and as she saw her brother walk over to the group from the other side she began to cry once more

Ryan sighed carrying the Loui Vitton shoe box in his hands over to the hole that had been dug by their gardener Patrick

"It's alright Shar" Gabriella tried to comfort her best friend who had made her way beside her, she put an arm around her weeping friend

"They were so young!" Sharpay looked up at the sky dramatically "Why did you have to take them away from me!" She cursed throwing her hands in the air

"Fucking hell Sharpay so the heel on one of the shoes broke off, you know they have places you can get them fixed" Troy said rolling his eyes trying to hide the grin that wanted so badly to form, that last line was gonna piss her off so bad

"Get them fixed?" Sharpay repeated horrified as she turned to Troy who stood on the other side of Gabriella "Get them fixed!" She yelled at him "They were one of a kind Loui Vitton, the spring 2010 addition!"

Troy looked over at Sharpay with a confused look "What does that mean?"

"I'm not justifying myself to you, why are you even here?" Sharpay asked shaking her head

"Cause you made me come"

"Ryan please just get along with the burial" Sharpay turned to her brother with a weak voice

"uh" Ryan began but really had no idea what to do, he stood at the foot of the hole looking down at the box in his hands

"I think we should say some words" Sharpay began "Jason" She looked over at the boy who seemed to find the chewing gum in his mouth more interesting

"Umm" Jason looked around at Troy and Chad who were both rolling their eyes at him, he knew if he said anything meaningful they would probably call him all sorts of names later, but as Sharpay entered his vision the expression on her face made him change his mind, he didn't want to die "Well they were a great pair of shoes-" He stopped as Sharpay cleared her throat obviously "A great pair of limited spring addition Loui Vitton shoes" He corrected himself

"Zeke" Sharpay encouraged her boyfriend

"Well what can I say about those shoes?" Zeke wondered rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over at the box in Ryan's hands "Their well first off they made you're legs look hot as"

Sharpay started to cry again

"Wrong" Chad and Troy chuckled from where they stood

"Fuck, what did I say pay?" Zeke wondered moving over next to Sharpay and bending down to her view

"They did make my legs look hot didn't they!" She wept looking up at her boyfriend

"Yeah" Zeke nodded wrapping his arms around her

"You can't be serious" Chad rolled his eyes

"Chad!" Taylor hissed shutting him up "one more word Chad, one more"

"yes" Chad nodded looking down

Troy started to laugh "who wears the pants Chad?"

Chad looked up at his best friend "Shut it Bolton I can't count all the times you cry to Gabriella about the stupidest things, this is nothing compared to that" he pointed out and Troy didn't reply which formed a grin on Chad's face

"Gabriella you can go then I'll go" Sharpay instructed once her cries had slowed down

Gabriella nodded elbowing her boyfriend in the arm which seemed to stop him from playing slap fights with Jason "Uh Loui Vitton limited Spring addition, did make you're legs look hot Shar" She turned to her friend who nodded "but they did so much more then that-"

"That's it?" Troy whispered looking down at his girlfriend

"What else am I meant to say?" Gabriella whispered worried to Troy

Troy chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in closer to him placing a kiss to her forehead "Don't worry you didn't say anything wrong, if you did she would have tackled you down by now"

"Thank you Gabriella" Sharpay nodded over at her best friend "I'll go now" she addressed all her friends before taking a step forward "These shoes aren't just normal shoes, their Loui Vitton Special spring addition shoes-"

"How many times am I gonna hear that today?" Jason wondered to Kelsie as he stood straight with his hands behind his back

"Try say it more then three times" Kelsie dared

"Loui Vitton Special Spring addition, Loui Vitton Special Spring addition, Loui Vitton Special Spring addition-" Jason began but was cut off

"No you're meant to say it faster then that" Kelsie rolled her eyes

"They we're the perfect height for heels, I hate it when the heels to big and it makes you feel like a giant, these heels were not that high but high enough, the pink colour was just the most perfect pink I have ever seen-" Sharpay went on

"how many times did she wear these?" Taylor asked

"twice I think" Zeke answered back keeping an eye on his girlfriend

"whoa" Taylor raised her eye brows embarrassed "That's a record"

"They never let me down, through rain and heat, through snow and-"

"Oh come on you never wore these shoes in the snow!" Troy accused Sharpay keeping Gabriella close to him incase she decided to pounce

"Well I would have if the heel didn't break!" Sharpay said through gritted teeth not even choosing to look at him

"Yeah if-"

"Shut up!" Sharpay turned around quickly lifting her leg and taking off her new peep toe heels and throwing it at Troy, aiming perfectly so she wouldn't hit Gabriella

"OWW!" Troy's hand instantly connected to his forehead where the shoe had hit him "What the fuck"

"Oh this is not going to end well" Ryan shook his head carefully placing the shoe box down onto the ground

"I hate you! The only reason I put up with you is because you're going out with my best friend! .. and well you seem to treat her right, but whatever that's not the point! You're on my list Bolton!" Sharpay pointed her finger threatingly at Troy

"She doesn't mean it, she's just grieving" Zeke placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder as he looked over at Troy sympathetically

"Oh I meant it! Gabriella tell him how many times I told you not to go out with him!" Sharpay looked over at her best friend for help now

"Brie?" Troy wondered looking over at Gabriella, his hand still placed on his forehead that was now starting to throb

"Well she did mention it a few times, but I never listened" Gabriella looked back an forth from Sharpay and Troy not liking her position in the middle of this

"Good" Troy nodded

"What do you mean you never listened?" Sharpay asked confused

"Cat fight!" Jason cheered pumping his fist in the air

"Their not gonna have a cat fight" Ryan rolled his eyes and then looked over at Sharpay and Gabriella worried "Right?"

"Right!" Sharpay and Gabriella nodded

"Wha? What's happening I blanked out" Chad asked looking around desperate from his new position up against the tree trunk

"Oh God I need new friends!" Taylor threw her hands in the air dramatically

"This was supposed to be a funeral!" Sharpay said shakily before starting to sob again

"And here come the water works" Troy rolled her eyes

"Do you want a broken nose with that concussion?" Sharpay instantly stopped sobbing and starred deathly over at Troy

"Bring it, I used to do martial arts" Troy tempted her

"Baby, you only got up to yellow belt, I don't think that counts" Gabriella whispered to Troy confused

"It so does count, I worked hard for that yellow belt"

"I don't think it counts dude" Chad shook his head "Although I did go to one of your lessons, you kicked the crap out of that mannequin"

"Thank you" Troy grinned "I was imagining it was Sharpay"

"You know what Bolton, you're such a hypocrite every time something gets you upset you want everyone around to help you and cheer you up but when I'm upset and in morning and all I want is a nice funeral with the people that got to interact with the shoes you fuck it up"

"Oh when Sharpay swears you know shit's going down" Jason commented from the side lines

"I don't even get why people like you so much, for one you're not even as hot as people say and for seconds yeah your nice but you're a fucking prick and the man on campus look is just getting old now you have got to give it up no one is gonna give a shit about that next year when you go to college and thirdly I think Chad so should have gotten captain this year, he's better then you" Sharpay pointed out before storming off towards her house

"Well this is awkward" Zeke began tapping Troy over the shoulder as he walked passed "don't sweat it man" he told him before following Sharpay

"you know I'll come with" Ryan chased after Zeke quickly

"I-.. what?" Troy stared off into the distance confused

"Dude you deserved captain, you're a great player" Chad started

"Do I really act like the big man on campus?" Troy wondered the next morning in his girlfriends room spread out on her bed

"You know when you asked to sleep over this is not what I had in mind we would be doing" Gabriella sighed as she moved up against the back board

"we can do that later" Troy waved his hand in the air brushing it off "Am I a prick?"

"No baby you're not a prick, you're the sweetest guy I know" Gabriella tried the sympathetic ways and smiled down at him running her hands down onto his shoulders and massaging him lightly

"You have to say that you're my girlfriend" Troy mumbled

"Dude I think you're mum must have breast feed you for longer then she should have" Chad joked as he walked through Gabriella's bed room door "Door was open" he answered Gabriella's un asked question

"Fuck up Danforth" Troy warned

"look everyone's down outside we're going to the movies before Melissa O'Conner's party tonight" Chad suggested

"I forgot about that, a party baby that's just what you need!" Gabriella smiled excitedly down at her boyfriend trying to pump him up

"why so everyone can stare at me and talk about how much of a prick I've become" Troy scoffed

"Gabriella" Chad nodded his head towards the balcony and Gabriella got up following him out the glass doors "I have a plan" he started

"Guys I think I can feel my ego deflating!" Troy yelled from inside Gabriella's room a few minutes later as he looked down at his chest "oh wait.. that's just my heart!"

"When was the last time you listened in science?" Chad wondered as Gabriella and him walked through the balcony doors

"I get that skinny kid with glasses in the corner to make me notes, does that count as listening?" Troy wondered staring up at the roof before scrunching up his face "Why is there a poster of Chris brown on you're roof?"

Gabriella looked up at where Troy was looking and rolled her eyes "You're only noticing this now, how many times have you been in my room Troy?"

"that guy looks like a punk, I'm hotter then him aren't I?" Troy wondered "Chad, am I hotter then him?" he leant up on his elbows facing his best friend

Chad looked at Troy then up at the poster on the roof "I would have to say you are both very appealing"

"Yeah well he's probably not a prick like me" Troy leant back down on the bed

"He bashed up his girlfriend" Gabriella looked over at Troy confused

"Why are we talking about this?" Chad wondered aloud "Troy listen man you're coming to that party with us tonight, and there are no buts about it"

Outside of Gabriella's house "did you bury the shoes?" Kelsie asked looking over at Ryan

"Yeah and we made this really pretty Rest in Peace sign for it too but then someone crossed out peace and wrote pieces ontop of it.. who would be so sick to do that?" Ryan wondered staring around the Montez front yard

Jason chuckled from behind them "classic" He nodded looking over at Zeke who just rolled his eyes

Taylor rolled her eyes hearing Jason "that's such a lame prank the person who did that must be so idiotic"

"I know, they were probably just a bunch of grade sixers" Ryan shrugged agreeing with Taylor

"Heyy" Jason whined from behind looking down at the ground

"Thunderbirds are a go" Chad put the thumbs up as he walked outside of Gabriella's house

"Alright let's just go to the mall quickly and get this over and done with" Kelsie instructed and everyone nodded in agreement

"I don't want to be here" Troy whined later that night he was sitting on the couch in the basement where the party was and had moved Gabriella to sit on top of him so he could hide his face into her hair

"Well come dance, I promise you'll have fun" Gabriella tried to encourage him

"People are judging me" Troy whispered into her ear

"You really can't take criticism can you?" Taylor asked from beside them looking over at Troy "Well then again I bet you're not used to people saying those things to you"

"alright Taylor you're not exactly helping are you" Gabriella mumbled before standing up in front of Troy holding out her hand "Come dance"

"I don't wannnaa" Troy whined

"Alright then I guess I'll just have to find another guy to dance with" Gabriella muttered but loud enough for him to hear it

"No!" Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her legs not bothering to stand up just yet as he rested his forehead on her thigh

"lets go then" Gabriella grabbed a hold of one of his hands that had clung to her leg and pulled him up off the couch leading him up the basement stairs towards the dance floor which she remembered was in the lounge room. She grinned as she saw Chad and Zeke up ahead and she pulled Troy in that direction

"Bolton!"

"Oh no" Troy spun his head around in the direction the familiar voice had came from "Please don't throw another shoe at me I promise I wasn't the one who wrote pieces on the tomb stone.. although that is hilarious"

"You made a tiny joke.. good for you" Chad walked up to Troy tapping him on his back

"I'm not here to throw a shoe at you" Sharpay shook her head as she walked over to them "I'm here to thankyou"

Troy looked at her as if she had went crazy "What?"

"These Loui Vitton special summer addition heels are even better then the Loui Vitton special spring addition heels, this must have cost you a fortune" Sharpay smiled looking down at her new hot pink pumps "thanks Troy, you're off my list, I'll take the pins out of that doll when I get home later tonight" she told him casually before walking away

"I'm off that list, that's a good thing I guess" Troy shrugged "wait.. did she say doll?"

"I'm sure she was joking" Gabriella watched after her best friend who had walked over to the nearest group of girls to show off her new shoes

"Did I buy her shoes baby?" Troy asked confused looking down at Gabriella

"Course you did" Gabriella tapped him on his chest grabbing onto his hand again "Come on lets go outside" he started to pull him once again

"alright? so we're not dancing?" Troy said following along with Gabriella out the back door still confused

"-Then Troy put the blue dye in the water, she's been walking around like a smerf the past two days!" Jason ended his story to a large group of people who all started to burst out laughing "I know, I know!" Jason laughed along before looking in the direction he knew they were supposed to come from "And look who it is the man of the hour! Troy come over here!" Jason waved his arms with a smile on his face as the crowd started to walk over excitedly to Troy

"You're a legend Troy" One of the guys said to him

"you're so brave" one of the girls sighed in admiration

"Should have did that to Darbus a long time ago" another boy tapped Troy over the shoulder approvingly

Gabriella backed up towards her group of friends that had all stood back and watched the massive group of people surround Troy "This should work"

"Only one way to test it" Ryan nudged Zeke

"Yo Troy, lets get going!" Zeke yelled over the crowd and he stood on his tip toes just being able to see Troy right in the middle of the crowd with a huge grin on his face

"I don't think so, my people need me!" He yelled back to him before turning to the people around him again

"and it worked" Kelsie nodded approving

"all it took was my savings to buy the shoes" Chad nodded with a sigh

"And the risk of my life, sneaking into Darbus's house and dyeing her bath water" Jason shook his head rapidly "I'll never get over what I saw there"

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked walking over to the group

"Troy's being praised for turning Darbus blue" Zeke grinned going along with the plan nicely

Sharpay tried to hold it in, but she couldn't it just need to come out "I can't believe this! I'm wearing the hottest shoe's these people will probably ever see in their lives and their more concerned with the fact that that basketball droid turned Darbus blue, seriously!"

"Well I guess you can't win em all" Taylor watched after Sharpay who had stormed off after her rant

"Its better this way, It crepped me out when she was nice to him" Kelsie shook her head remember what she had watched from the side lines only ten minutes ago

"yeah all five minutes" Ryan added chuckling

"Alright, ok, this is not good!" Troy shouted struggling as the group of people around him lifted him up into the air as if he was surffing the crowd "no nooo!" he looked around worried as they moved him around chanting his name "Guyyyssss!" He yelled out looking over at his group of friends that were all watching

"Should we help?" Gabriella asked slightly worried

"Let him have his moment" Jason answered shaking his head at Gabriella.

"GUYYSSS!"

* * *

**So i liked this chapter, i don't know about all of you but i thought it was good, so review and tell me if you thought so aswell xx**


End file.
